


We are young

by OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles (OneWhoSitsWithTurtles), OneWhoSitsWithTurtles, Sheena_Mividaloca666



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Mividaloca666/pseuds/Sheena_Mividaloca666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a translation to OneWhoSitsWithTurtles' work 'We are Young'.<br/>Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are young

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Are Young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585461) by [OneWhoSitsWithTurtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles). 



索爾仰頭喝完了酒，他的表情因為被杯中的液體灼痛了喉嚨和胃而顯得有些扭曲。他暗自希望自己今晚沒出門。他本來以為這一切會是能跟洛基輕鬆相處一會的好機會。他本來盼望今晚他和自己弟弟之間那懸而未決的壓力能減輕一些。然而今晚他們依然是那麼尷尬──甚至比平時更尷尬。他們兩個都妄圖在朋友的面前裝出若無其事的樣子，而這些努力最終不過是徒勞。

 

今晚是阿斯加德傳統慶典週的最後一天。大街小巷充斥著節日氣氛，音樂和魔法佈滿了夜空。索爾和洛基在過去的一週裡都沒有參與慶祝，他們互相擔心對方可能要跟朋友出去慶祝而雙雙選擇足不出戶，避免與對方尷尬的相遇。在慶典要結束的時候，他們的朋友們似乎受夠了他們的避世，吵鬧著要求他們一定要來參與最後一晚的慶祝。

 

當索爾看見穿著深色短上衣衣冠楚楚的洛基跟西芙肩並肩向他走來的時候，他幾乎口乾舌燥。他無意識後退了兩步，希望能飛速逃回自己的房間，鎖上房門，在太陽再升起前都再不現身。然而三武士將索爾團團圍住。他不小心撞上了渥斯塔而趔趄了幾步，不等他反應過來，霍根和范達爾已經一人抓了他一條手臂讓他釘在原地、動彈不得。

 

洛基看著向他和西芙走過去的索爾。洛基也顯得有些緊張。他和西芙在他們面前停住了腳步。在宮殿的門口會和以後，阿斯加德的年輕武士們走向了城市裡錯綜複雜的街道。街上湧動著熙熙攘攘的人潮，形形色色的人在奔赴慶典的路上熱切地交談著。然而這一切的五花八門在索爾的腦中都成了一片無意義的嗡嗡聲。他向洛基報以一個生澀的微笑，而洛基也回覆給他一個同樣生澀的笑容。「你好，索爾。」

 

似乎他們只是不太熟悉的朋友一樣。似乎他們不曾是好友、不曾是兄弟、不曾是愛人一樣。

 

索爾困難地吞下了結在喉頭的情緒，點頭回答，「你好，洛基。」他的聲音聽起來那麼嘶啞聒噪。

 

好在他們的朋友們對他們之間的情緒一無所知、視而不見，他們正興高采烈地聊天說話，並且匆匆忙忙在人潮中推開了一條小路。在快要到他們最喜歡的酒吧時，武士們更為熱切地加快了步伐，留下索爾和洛基兩個人肩並肩在街上不緊不慢地跟著。為了避免撞上路上其他匆忙的行人，他們的肩膀不時輕輕互相推搡。而每當洛基的身體碰到他的時候，每當他能聞到洛基頭髮上熟悉的味道時，索爾的心都止不住可悲地狂跳。

 

「你看起來不錯。」索爾最終輕聲告訴洛基，他假裝突然對地上鋪路的鵝卵石產生了強烈的興趣，用餘光悄悄掃視著洛基。

他看見洛基因為夕陽映照而顯得有些微紅的臉，他看見洛基用手指輕輕揉著自己的脖子，遮住了在他領子邊緣若隱若現的一個細小傷疤。「謝謝。」

 

索爾深呼吸。「我很抱歉。」他已經記不清自己多少次重複這句臺詞，也不知道是否永遠重複下去就能獲得洛基的原諒。

洛基沒有看索爾，他只是抬頭看著下沉的夕陽。「我知道。」

 

「我真的很抱歉。」索爾絕望地說，他靠近了洛基一點，他們的肩膀到手肘再到手腕都輕輕擦過了對方的。

 

洛基沒有拉開他們之間的距離，但是他的聲音顯得更柔和、也更悲傷了。「我知道。」

 

索爾不知道他還能說什麼。他不知道他要說什麼才能讓這一切都過去。他已經花費了幾個月時間道歉，然而在傷口還未癒合、如此脆弱的時候，怎樣的道歉都顯得無足輕重。他還清楚地記得那一天，他在每個夜晚輾轉難眠的時候都想到那一天，像是懾人的夢魘，那些畫面反覆提醒他他所做的一切。那本來是毫無新意的一天，他們本該只是做些日常的訓練，本來什麼都不該發生的。然而那天之前他們已經因為一些細枝末節的事情爭執了好幾個星期，而索爾對此開始覺得有些不耐煩。

 

他們的母親之前帶了一個年輕的女孩回宮殿進行魔法訓練，那個女孩的名字叫瑪麗安。因為她顯露出了不錯的魔法資質而偶然能夠跟洛基一起訓練。索爾從遠處看著他們，看到她眼中對他的兄弟的熱望，想起洛基最近對他的疏離。接著一天晚上，索爾走出大堂的時候，不小心撞見了洛基和瑪麗安在一個角落互相親吻。

 

索爾本來想要阻止這一切，但是他卻張惶地離開了。他真是一個懦夫。他從來沒有嘗過背叛的苦澀，等他回到房間的時候，他已經沮喪得幾乎反胃。第二天他鼓起偽裝出來用以對峙的勇氣到處尋找他們倆，卻沒有看見他們中任何一個。他母親在午餐時告訴他說瑪麗安已經被轉到了專門的魔法學校深造，這原本該是故事的結局的。

 

當索爾和洛基在幾天後進行武器搏擊訓練時，他的身體卻像是通了電一樣，渾身不自在。他凝視著自己的弟弟，希望在他臉上找到一絲憂愁的影子。然而洛基向來在隱藏自己的情感和想法上出類拔萃。這個想法讓他的心更加劇烈的疼痛起來。不出多久，索爾將洛基壓倒在石板地上，洛基發出驚訝的呼喊和叫聲。在那個時候，索爾已經徹底被痛苦、嫉妒和心碎衝昏了頭腦，他無法理解自己究竟在做什麼。

 

「你吻了她！」

「什麼…」

「你吻了她！」

「索爾！」

「你怎麼可以這樣做？」

「我沒有─！」

「我都看見了！」他的手指纏在了洛基黑色的頭髮裡用力拖拽著。

「索爾！別這樣。」洛基試圖用雙手推開他。「很疼。」

「你怎麼能吻她呢？」

「我沒有吻她。」

「你確實吻她了。」索爾的手抓住了洛基的衣領，那些布料在他的用力之下支離破碎，露出了洛基脖子上那條金色的項鏈，那根跟索爾自己身上戴著的一模一樣的項鏈。「你不配再戴著我的護身符。」

「索爾，別這樣！」

索爾盲目地尋找著自己的短匕首，將它帶到洛基的脖頸前，他蒼白的皮膚顯得金屬愈加閃亮。他把匕首滑到洛基的皮膚上，聽著洛基呼痛的聲響，接著他的視線化作了一團猩紅，他聽見那根項鏈跌落在地上發出了咔嗒聲。「我再也不會佩戴你的標誌了。」索爾將匕首帶到自己的脖子邊，以同樣粗糙的方法切下了自己脖子上的那根項鏈，刀刃也淺淺劃破了他自己的皮膚。隨著另一聲咔嗒和更多墜落的血珠，他的視線被不知道是他自己的，還是洛基的眼淚所模糊。

 

更多的哭泣。「是她吻了我。我將她送走了。我為了你，為了我們…」

 

索爾的視線慢慢清晰起來，他的心裡充滿了自我憎恨，幾乎讓他喘不過氣。他看著眼前顯得驚恐而破碎的綠色的眼睛，看著那灰白色皮膚上模糊的血跡。他們都顫抖著，他說不清究竟誰的顫抖更加激烈一些。「洛基…」他伸手想要扶起他的弟弟，他的手卻被飛快地拍開。「對不起，我不知道…」

 

「我恨你。」

 

索爾確實罪有應得。他撿起了地上的兩個護身符，金色的鎖鏈已然斷裂。他把它們放進了自己的口袋裡。他想要扶洛基起身，卻被對方用力推開。當洛基停止哭泣的時候，一切似乎更可怕了，他的臉上只有像是石像一樣的漠然。索爾從來沒有覺得他離自己的弟弟那麼遠過。匕首劃傷的痕跡是那麼明顯，順著洛基的肩膀滑上了他的脖子，雖然并沒有切到任何血管，然而傷口卻已然涓涓流血。索爾的視線再次被他自己的淚水所模糊，他大聲求助。他們兩個都對自己脖子上的傷口悉心照料，知道有朝一日這些傷疤會消失不見。在那以後，索爾一連好多天都沒有見到洛基。而他們最終見面以後，他們之前的一切也再不如前。

 

自從他犯下那個愚蠢的錯誤以後，他們一起做過最正常的事就是在現在一同在街上行走。這也是他們在那次事件后第一次說上幾句不鹹不淡的話。他們不是沒有見過對方，也不是沒有機會說話。他們兩個都住在宮殿裡面，而他們的房間也是大堂走廊深處唯一的兩間房間。然而索爾卻覺得自己像是在初次約會一樣，他的問題是那麼笨拙，那麼沒有人情味。「你好嗎？」「你最近在做什麼？」「今晚的天氣可是不錯吧？」等到他們終於到酒吧的時候，索爾幾乎是迫不及待地向酒保要了烈酒。

 

今晚出來的決定絕對是錯誤的。他不能解決任何事。索爾請了洛基一杯酒，他在遞給他就被的時候碰到了洛基的臂彎。他又一次說了那些越發顯得毫無意義的話。「我很抱歉。」接著他眼睜睜看著洛基從他面前走開，坐到了桌子的盡頭，他們倆就那麼被他們那些朋友所隔開。穿過酒吧的烏煙瘴氣，索爾看見一個衣冠楚楚的陌生人正在跟洛基聊天。那個陌生人請洛基喝了另一杯酒，那可不是洛基喜歡喝的，他親昵地觸碰著洛基的手腕，對著他不停地微笑。

 

當索爾走過來試圖插足的時候，洛基看起來是那麼不自然。他幾乎刻意靠近那個陌生人，並且對那些毫無意義的笑話報以柔和的笑聲。憑藉著他對洛基的了解，他知道自己的弟弟不過是在假笑而已，但是正因為他了解洛基，索爾才懂得洛基動作當中的潛臺詞。「走開，我不需要你。」

 

索爾轉身消化了更多酒精，也許是太多的酒精。他突然想要抽菸，雖然他已經多年沒有抽過煙了，洛基對他說這對他的健康毫無益處。最終他決定放下關於菸草的念頭，他擔心菸草會在他的腦中營造出更多莫名其妙的想像來。他回到桌邊，在朋友們舉杯慶祝的時候致辭，他用盡全力把自己臉上的自怨自艾隱藏起來。

 

有好多人試圖接近索爾，他卻對此不以為然。他已經有幾個月沒有跟洛基一起同床共枕了，然而這不代表他想要隨便帶一個陌生人回家。不談別的，索爾依然清楚記得他看到瑪麗安親吻洛基時候，他心裡感受到的創痛。他甚至不知道洛基是否還在乎這些，他只是不想讓洛基有同樣的痛苦。最終人們意識到他的悶悶不樂，便不再試圖跟他攀談，留下索爾一個人。

 

現在他們的桌上圍坐著的幾乎都是陌生人。他的朋友們各自去喝酒、聊天、跳舞。索爾一個人坐在桌子的一邊，看著桌子另一邊，那個陌生人依然在跟洛基攀談，他的身體語言更加豐富了。索爾不知道洛基喝了多少杯，他也不知道自己究竟喝了多少杯。但是在他混亂的視線中，他仍然能看見洛基臉頰上輕微的粉色。他知道那個陌生人一定也能看見洛基的臉頰，他的笑容幾乎像是一個掠食者，他用手臂圍住洛基的腰，想要把他從酒吧中拉出去。

 

索爾想要阻止他，但是他上次試圖保護自己弟弟的行為遭到了洛基的拒絕。而這一次，洛基卻輕輕投給他一個略微憂慮的眼神，並且將兩根手指在桌上交疊起來──這個小小的手勢是他們童年時互相求救用的信號。索爾立即站了起來，他的椅子因為用力幾乎迅速向後翻倒過去，他繞過桌子硬生生站在了洛基和那個陌生人之間，用雙手把那個陌生人用力推開。那個人憤怒地企圖爬起來，卻看見索爾的拳頭迎臉而來。

索爾呼吸急促、心跳加快，他檢視著這個陌生人的體格，思索著他是否能給他們造成任何進一步的威脅。看起來不像是那麼回事。接著他的注意力卻完全鬆弛了。他感覺到洛基從背後環抱他，他感覺到洛基噴在他皮膚上的深呼吸，他感覺到洛基的手臂緊緊圍住了他的腰。他近乎絕望地轉過身來面對著洛基，在洛基的身體搖擺不定幾乎要後仰的時候緊緊抓住了他。他吻了他，此時此地，用他所有的一切愛和激情，他需要洛基知道他對他的這些愛和激情。

 

在洛基離開他嘴唇之前，索爾感覺到了他短暫的回應。接著洛基輕聲在他耳邊說。「這不是地方。」他的話讓索爾意識到，雖然這裡所有的人都忙於玩樂，甚至都沒有注意到他們的擁抱，然而不出多久總有人會看到他們。這個公共的酒吧可不是讓兩個阿斯加德王子互相親吻、寬衣解帶的絕佳場所。

 

索爾將洛基帶到酒吧的出口，他感覺到洛基步伐裡面的醉意。洛基顯然喝多了，他的身體擺動著，找不到平衡點。索爾也不比他好上多少，他在醉意中掙扎著在洛基跌倒在地前抓住了他，用手臂扶著他喝醉的弟弟，將他帶到自己身邊。「我會帶你回家。」他承諾道，一邊在他們離開酒吧前吻了洛基的額頭。

 

他找到了一條無人的小巷，他讓洛基自己站起來，接著他又不能自抑地接近他索求另一個吻。洛基轉開臉，索爾退縮了，他的雙眼因為要奪眶而出的淚水而幾乎疼痛起來。「現在還不是時候。」洛基輕聲說，他用雙手抱住索爾的脖子，阻止索爾的逃避。他確實很了解他，「不是像現在這樣。我想要記得這一切。」

 

一陣熱量掃過索爾的身體，他緊緊抱住洛基，用自己的重量將洛基圍在一堵牆上，「我也想要記得。」他承認說，他雖然渴求，卻願意等待。洛基什麼都沒有說，索爾不知道洛基在想些什麼。「你想回家嗎？」如果洛基要求，他願意把他一路背回去。

 

洛基搖了搖頭，睜開眼睛。這時候，天空突然被劃過的魔法點亮，綻放出各種色彩。不遠處人們的慶祝聲和尖叫聲此起彼伏。洛基突然笑了起來，而索爾剋制著自己想要再次吻他的衝動。他感到自己弟弟的身體對著他，因為酒精，他們之間的壓力和空氣中的魔法所啟發而顫抖著。「我們去慶祝吧。」

 

酒精的作用和跟洛基之間久別的親密帶來的狂喜讓索爾有些神志不清。他突然覺得自己有無限的力量。洛基用手指纏繞他的手指，將索爾拖到了街上，拖到了那些慶祝中，索爾飛快地跟上，因為快樂而發出聲響。他想知道是什麼改變了洛基的心，為什麼他突然原諒了自己，他一直知道他們互相渴望對方，他也知道他們之間像是有不可抗拒的引力。然而至今為止，有些事情煩擾著洛基，而現在，那些事情似乎突然消失不見了。索爾好奇自己是不是終於做了什麼對的事，他知道他們需要面對面對此進行更多交談，然而那樣的對話必須得等到酒精離開他們的身體、等到他們因為興奮而顯得焦躁的表情從他們臉上消失以後才能進行。

他們在廣場上伴著音樂起舞，他們順著街邊的攤販嚐了所有的甜品。接著洛基抓著索爾的手將他引向了一些小小的巷子裡面，他們最終看見了一個放置著五顏六色罐頭的小帳篷。索爾停住了腳步，用好奇和困惑的眼光看著那些奇形怪狀、五彩斑斕的罐頭。洛基在帳篷裡面走著，用麻袋裡面的火藥裝滿了兩個茶罐，並且遞給了索爾一個。「這樣是不是不太好？」索爾口齒不清地問，他想要用嚴肅的語調，然而他的聲音卻被他緊張的笑聲搞得大打折扣。

 

那對閃爍著旺盛精力和惡作劇的綠色眼睛看著他。「是不太好。但是我知道我在幹什麼。」洛基將他推到了帳篷外面，接著緊張地看著他，「你相信我嗎？」

 

索爾深呼吸。他幾個月前沒有信任洛基，他沒有給洛基解釋的機會。他本該信任他的。而現在正是開始信任洛基的好機會。「我相信你。」

 

洛基用一隻空著的手抱著索爾的脖子，他們倆開始了一個快速而混亂的吻。索爾輕聲咆哮，靠近著洛基的身體，試圖索求更多吻，他幾乎把手中的小盒子扔在地上。然而洛基卻已經從他懷裡跑開，向著巷子深處跑了過去。索爾咒罵了一句追逐著他的弟弟，不希望讓洛基逃走。

 

他們在一個小小的廢棄的公園停下腳步。那裡黑暗而寧靜，所有的慶祝都在幾條街外舉行。索爾看著洛基踢開了自己的鞋子，他也照做了，他的腳趾感覺到了地上繁茂草地。他望著洛基順著草地把那些罐子擺成一條直線，當洛基招手的時候他前去幫助了他。他能感覺身體裡面酒精的熱度正在漸漸消散，然而他依然那麼激動。

 

「我們要幹嘛？」索爾在他們設置好那些茶罐的時候輕聲問。他其實不用偷偷摸摸地問洛基這個問題，周圍一個人都沒有，然而這個瞬間顯得那麼私密。

 

洛基將索爾從那排罐頭前推開，直到他們倆都站在草地的邊緣。他們重新穿上了鞋子，洛基微笑著說。「我們要點燃這個世界。」

 

洛基接著走向那些罐頭，索爾抓住了他的手，遲疑不決地問，「什麼？」

 

他擔心洛基不像他一樣清醒，然而當洛基轉臉看他的時候，索爾在他的臉上看到了清醒的理解和童心。索爾知道洛基天性喜好惡作劇，但是他也知道洛基的意圖從來不是造成任何真正的破壞。「相信我，」洛基說，於是索爾放開了手。

 

洛基走到那些罐子前，索爾看到他的手心湧起了一團小小的火光。接著洛基順著那一排罐頭跑著，將它們一一點燃，接著跑向了索爾。他抓住他的手，他們飛快跑開，在蜿蜒的街道互相追逐，直到幾個街區以外，洛基停下腳步。「怎麼…」在問題結束之前，索爾聽見了公園方向傳來的一聲爆裂聲，接著夜空被美麗的火光所佈滿，索爾能聽見不遠處人們拍手歡呼。

這些煙花在天空中閃耀了接近一分鐘時間才慢慢熄滅，他們看著天空重新平靜下來，星辰重新閃爍。索爾感覺洛基拉著他的手臂。「我們得跑遠些，他們會過來找放煙火的人的。」

 

索爾放任洛基將自己引入街道的迷宮中，讓洛基指引他們的方向。空氣中的魔法仍然揮散不去，而涼爽的清風吹拂著酒精殘留下來的薄霧。索爾對此不感到留戀，他喜歡這一刻他腦中的清醒，他喜歡他手指尖感受到的洛基的心跳。他們在尚未修葺齊全的城市建築的斷壁中躲藏起來。這裡到明早慶祝結束之前都不會有人光顧。

 

在索爾緩過氣之前，洛基將他推搡到了大理石的石柱上，近乎貪婪地吻他。索爾調換了他們的身體，把洛基按在那根柱子上，他緊緊抓住他的胯骨，用身體摩擦著洛基。他是那麼急切地想要觸碰和品嚐洛基的皮膚，感受洛基的身體和自己貼合在一起，索爾幾乎忙亂地除去了他們身上的衣衫。空氣中的微風在他們奔跑的時候顯得很涼爽，現在當他們在這些建築中的時候，空氣卻因為停滯而顯得溫暖起來，帶著夏日殘存的氣息。

 

他們的衣服在地上堆成了一小摞，索爾低下頭小心親吻著洛基的傷疤。「我很抱歉，」他最後一次說，「我應該相信你的。」

 

洛基點了點頭，仰臉給索爾更多空間，暗示讓索爾繼續，「我原諒你。」

 

索爾繼續小心地吻著那個傷疤，他的舌尖在那些痕跡上滑動，他小心地輕輕咬著傷疤周圍的皮膚。接著洛基將索爾推開，用他的雙唇擁住索爾脖子上那尺寸小一些的傷疤，索爾輕輕咆哮著，把他們的身體揉合在一起。他們的胯骨舞蹈著，他們的陰莖互相包圍著對方，他們的皮膚嚐起來帶著鹽味。他們的雙唇再次相疊，並且在胯骨輕輕擺動的時候發出輕聲的呻吟。

 

「我很想你，我的兄弟，」當他們因為換氣而離開對方的瞬間，索爾承認說。

 

「我也想你，」洛基對著索爾的太陽穴輕聲說。

 

「我把我們的護身符修好了，」索爾告訴洛基，他有些害羞。「等到我們回家的時候，你願不願意重新戴上我的標誌？」

 

洛基拉著他進入了另一個吻，並且貼著他的嘴唇輕輕點頭，索爾的雙唇中發出了欣喜的聲響，他們再次接吻，溫柔而充滿愛意地。而不久這一切又突然狂亂起來，空氣中的熱度升騰起來，洛基對著索爾的耳朵呻吟著說，「現在你可以重新要我了嗎？」

 

接下來的那些動作都越發淩亂。索爾將洛基的身體轉過來，讓他的雙臂纏著那根柱子，他跪倒在洛基的面前，用舌頭和手指為他做著擴張，他珍惜每一個瞬間，每一個從洛基唇瓣裡面墜落的歡喜的聲響，在知道洛基已經準備好了之後他依然親吻著他，直到洛基開始咒罵他，要求他把自己的陰莖埋到自己的身體裡面。因為熱切，索爾的陰莖在大理石和他的大腿上塗抹上了前液，而洛基的大腿內側被唾液濡濕。

 

索爾幾乎擔心自己會當場釋放，他將洛基的身體轉了過來和他再次接吻，接著他舒展了自己幾乎要抽筋的雙腿。他將洛基從地上抱了起來，讓他的雙腿纏繞住自己的腰桿，讓他的手指放在自己的背上尋求平衡。索爾用雙手握住洛基的臀部，輕輕揉捏著，接著讓它們敞開，讓洛基輕輕在他身上坐下去。

 

索爾的龜頭進入洛基身體的時候，洛基忍不住將頭向後仰了過去，索爾強制自己停下動作。他們的身體通過了一陣戰慄。接著洛基輕聲說「多一點」「拜託」，索爾將洛基壓了下來，直到自己整根沒入他的身體。他的陰莖擴張著洛基，在他的腸壁塗抹著前液。索爾用雙臂抱著洛基，一隻手圍繞著他的肩胛一隻手抱著他的后腰，不讓洛基的身體受到大理石的涼意。接著他身體前傾，將洛基固定，然後用力飛快地抽插進入他的身體。

 

他們不可抑制地發出了各種聲響，索爾暗自希望沒有人會在經過城市的這個地區。他們的律動開始顯得有些不自然，在長久的距離和冷漠之後，他們在試圖重新學習對方身體的秘密。然而當索爾找到了正確的角度時，洛基忍不住開始用破碎的呼吸喊著他的名字，他將洛基緊緊抱在胸前，將自己深深植入他的體內，一次又一次。洛基的身體那麼讓人上癮，他幾乎永遠不想從他體內退出，然而每一次他重新進入他的時候，他卻能夠博得他的呻吟。

 

他們已經太久沒有做愛因而沒有辦法持久，但是索爾安慰自己這一定不會是他們最後的一次溫存。「我快要到了，」他對洛基輕聲警告，他的嘴唇在洛基的皮膚上印下了一個個痕跡，那些唇紋在洛基的皮膚上綻開，他甚至都不記得自己是如何留下那麼多痕跡的，接著他用力擺動著胯骨，直到洛基的身體從柱子上弓起又墜落，最後跌倒在索爾的懷中。

 

洛基大聲喘息著抱怨般說著，「我也是。我想要你的精液。」

 

「洛基，」索爾低嚎著，他把臉埋入了洛基的脖頸之間的弧度中。他一次又一次吻著那個傷疤，接連擺動著身體，直到他感覺到全身都向前自動地傾倒。他發出了一聲窒息般的喊聲，接著他抱著洛基向上向前擺動著胯骨，將自己的種子埋藏到他弟弟等待的身體之中。索爾的精液填滿他身體的感覺讓洛基在最後輕聲唸了索爾的名字以後也釋放在了他們的腹部。

 

他們一起度過了他們的高潮，互相磨蹭著對方的身體迎來了最後一波快感，接著他們終於倒在地上。洛基順著柱子滑了下來，而索爾依然抱著他，只是他的雙臂顫抖得太過強烈，無法再把洛基抱在半空中。當洛基的雙足碰到大理石地面，他們的膝蓋發軟，最終他們倒在了地上的衣服堆裡。他們互相抱著對方，輕輕笑著，因為放心而落下了眼淚，接著因為愛而繼續親吻。

 

過了好久他們才終於找到了移動的決心，過了更久他們才能夠站起來重新整頓好衣裝。即使當他們的身體被布料蓋住，他們的傷疤也被隱藏起來，甚至被遺忘了的時候，索爾依然想要親吻洛基的嘴唇。他們在那根被他們徹底玷污了的柱子前接吻，接著走進了後院的草地，躺在柔軟的草叢中，互相在對方的身體上留下一些新的痕跡。他們知道他們最終還是需要回到宮殿裡面去，但是他們感到如此滿足和幸福，而在草叢當中輕輕打盹起來。

 

當索爾睜開眼睛的時候，他看見地平線上閃耀著一層帶著灰色的粉色，預示著即將到來的黎明。洛基在他旁邊睡著，索爾的手臂抱著他的腰，而洛基的頭隨著索爾胸腔的起伏輕輕挪動。他看起來是那麼平靜，但是索爾知道他們這會看起來一定是一團糟，混亂的頭髮，佈滿咬痕的皮膚。他輕輕搖醒了洛基，並且任由他趴到他身上給他早安之吻。

 

最後終於他們站了起來，希望沒有人能看到他們身體在草叢中留下的印記。他們都因為睏倦、放鬆、性愛和宿醉而感到有些腿軟。索爾告訴洛基他會帶他回家。他依然擔心自己會做錯什麼而因此再次失去洛基，但是他知道洛基昨晚說了，「我原諒你。」而現在他們需要把過去放下，而變得更加堅強。

 

「讓我們互相帶對方回家。」洛基微笑著建議說，接著他們靠在彼此身上一路穿過甦醒中的城市，走回了家。


End file.
